favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Chikurun
Chikurun (チクルン Chikurun?) is a bee fairy who work for Deusmast. He is the sidekick of Orba and spies on the Pretty Cure to gain information on them. Chikurun uses the old-fashioned masculine pronoun oira (おいら) to refer to themself, which implies they are from the countryside. Info *Season:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Age:9 *Gender:Male *Eyes Color:Golden *Hair Color:Light Brown *Homeland:Fairy Village, Endless Chaos (Formerly) *First Appearance:Episode 34 *Theme Color:Yellow *Voice Actor:Neeko History Meeting Shakince and Benigio He and Orba meet the generals after Shakince's failure and he and Orba want to know more about the Cures. Spy on the Cures and meeting Mirai and Mofurun Orba send him to get information about the Cures, he started to become interested Mofurun and he report this to Orba, which interested him before sending him for more investigation. In episode 36, Chikurun gets caught by the Pretty Cures after stealing their pancakes, but is also introduced to them that way. Chikurun, pretending to be unrelated to the villains, befriends Mofurun and learns the truth about her being a talking plushie. After Chikurun's report, Orba targets Mofurun and decides to capture her, but his plans are thwarted by Pretty Cure at the end of the episode. The Cures shield Chikurun from being hit by Don Yokubal attacks during the fight, and Chikurun thanks them for this. Appearance He appears young, in proportion similar to Ha's third form and has the physical characteristics of a cartoony bee, such as in colours, wings and antennae. Unlike Ha's four butterfly-like wings, Chikurun has only two wings. As a bee has four wings as well, this in inaccurate, but in this case a bee's usual tugged together wings are simplified into a single wing for a cleaner design. Chikurun has sharp golden eyes and a tiny fang that peaks from the left side of their mouth. Their nose is like a small button. Beneath Chikurun's yellow beanie, a bit of short brown hair is visible. Chikurun wears brown-yellow striped dungarees, and under it, a dark brown tank top. Chikurun's gloves and shoes are both the same orange color. Relationships Mofurun He ends up interacting with her in comedic ways. They also develop a rivalry between him and Mofurun. Personality He is earnest in their resolution to help Orba out. Observant, but focuses with overt seriousness on things that some others would call silly or irrelevant. Even with the drawing Chikurun did of Mofurun, effort seems to have been put into it, as it's coloured and depicts her in a cute pose. Yet, a serving of Chikurun's favourite, honey, is enough to distract Chikurun from their task, as they've been easily captured by the Pretty Cures due to stealing a pancake snack. Chikurun tries to be casual, but body language and behaviour show they are highly emotive, easily startled and not very good at lying. Chikurun is often caught in casually telling the truth, only to realize that that would reveal their intentions, and twisting the sentence in a different direction. Chikurun also shows a bit of an insecure side and tries to avoid conflict. They are immediately apologetic and cry while bowing their head after being captured by the Cures, and act the same towards Orba when he caught Chikurun talking badly about him behind his back. Powers Trivia *He is the second villain to be a bee, preceded by Bunbee. *He is the second villain to be a mascot, following Siren. *"Chiku" comes from the Japanese phrase of an itching or prickling sensation. "Run" is probably a suffix to make it a name, much like Mofurun's name. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Character Category:Antagonist Category:Mascot Category:Male Category:Former Antagonist Category:Endless Chaos